Leaving
by Shakayla
Summary: Someone close to Clarisse is moving away - this story is about how she copes with it and also a painful memory from her past.
1. Chapter 1

"Leaving"

Dedicated to a dear friend of mine who is moving away.

* * *

Evening descended over the land of Genovia; the orange sun lowered slowly over the mountain ranges casting a myriad of muted colors over the expanse of the vast meadows lying below. All across the land, mothers and fathers were returning home from work; children were running home from their play; and families were sitting down to dinner together. Inside the palace walls, the Royal "family" had just started eating their evening meal as well. Joseph and Clarisse sat on one side of the table; Shades and Charlotte on the other with Mia sitting at the head. Nicholas had also joined them taking up his usual place on the opposite end. Although he and Mia had agreed to give their relationship some time before they made any official declarations, he was a regular fixture at the dinner table at the palace.

What had started out as a typical evening meal turned into a night that Clarisse Renaldi would never forget. Mia seemed to have a knack for making innocent statements that had the ability to set in motion a chain of events that could not be stopped…no matter how badly the parties involved may want that to occur.

"So Charlotte, how are the plans going for the big move?" Mia asked over the main course of pecan crusted chicken and rice pilaf.

All activity ceased as Charlotte struggled not to drop her fork in response to the question that now hung heavily in the air. Her eyes sent a panicked glance in the direction of the reigning monarch as she felt her best friend and former Queen's attention fall squarely on her.

Before Charlotte could answer, Clarisse interjected. "Moving? Are you changing suites? Are you expanding your family?" She asked with a slight smile, referencing the recent relationship that she and Shades had started.

Clarisse and Shades exchanged glances while Mia's mind was whirling trying to come up with a plausible explanation to fix her latest faux pas. She knew without a doubt that Charlotte could not lie her way out of this. Anyone who knew Charlotte at all knew she was NOT good at lying…and her Grandmother knew Charlotte better than anyone did.

Their relationship had started out of necessity – strictly a working relationship. It didn't take long for the two women to realize that there were some key differences between them: their age and occupations topping the list. Despite those things, the found they were kindred spirits. The friendship they shared started off slowly…sharing a smile or laugh – maybe even a small personal story or two. It took time for the bond to grow though as Clarisse had always had a hard time letting go and letting someone in to see the "real" her. She used her title and the responsibilities of her position in the country as a shield; but, truth be told, she was reluctant to let anyone in completely for fear of being hurt or that they might not like the woman behind the façade.

The lack of response unnerved the former Queen a bit. Clarisse was normally very patient; but she felt a slight sense of – was it panic? was it fear? slowly creeping into her heart. She looked at her expectantly. "Charlotte?"

The answer was quiet, but strong and perhaps tinged with a bit of excitement as Charlotte shared her news. "I've accepted the position of diplomatic attaché to Spain. I will be moving to Madrid in three months to start my assignment."

"You mean you're leaving? You can't, Charlotte. Why would you want to leave? No…" Clarisse was stunned at Charlotte's revelation.

Charlotte had known this wasn't going to be easy; but she hadn't really counted on her friend using denial as a defense. "It's a wonderful opportunity; it would be like a dream come true…" Noticing her friend's countenance look up sharply, she quickly added, "not that working at the Palace hasn't been very fulfilling."

Clarisse was in shock; this was one of the rare times in her life that she found herself speechless. Charlotte, her best friend – her confidante – her rock, had just informed her that she was accepting a long term diplomatic assignment to Spain. Charlotte was not just her best friend aside from Joseph, she was her _only_ other friend. She had lots of acquaintances that she would have tea or brunch with on occasion; but no other female that she confided in, that she could really be herself with. Charlotte had seen it all – the good, the bad, even the ugly.

She gave Charlotte one last look…a mix of hurt, sadness, and perhaps betrayal before standing and offering. "If you'll excuse me, please?"

The group at the table watched in silence as she walked away. "Should I go after her?" Charlotte asked.

Joseph placed a hand on Charlotte's arm. "No. She needs some time."

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I thought you had told her already." Mia offered.

"No…no, I kept waiting for the 'right time'." She sighed. "It just never seemed to arrive." Charlotte directed her focus to Joseph. "She's very upset with me, isn't she?"

"She's hurt, Charlotte. She considers you her best friend and she just found out that you were leaving – by accident, really. I'm sure she would have appreciated you telling her in private rather than learning this way."

The rest of dinner was quiet and the remaining food mostly untouched as the mood had definitely shifted. Within thirty minutes, the group decided that any further pretense of dinner was unnecessary and bid each other good night.

Joseph found Clarisse the second place he checked – the library. Outside of her rose garden, the library was her favorite place. The large bay window faced the west which allowed a magnificent view of the Genovian sunset. She loved to sit in the loveseat and watch the beauty of nature unfold. It always seemed to help her sort through her thoughts and emotions. She didn't find much comfort in the scenery tonight. She heard him come in; but made no move to get up.

Joseph watched her for a few moments, knowing she was hurting. She had heard him come in and had made no acknowledgement of his arrival other than to wipe away a solitary tear that had slipped down her cheek. Clarisse had never been one to show her emotions to others; that would have been a loss of control to her way of thinking; and loss of control was a luxury she never allowed herself. He walked over and sat next to her, his arm surrounding her shoulders and pulling her closer to his supporting frame. She didn't need words now; she just needed comfort. The battle between emotion and logic was still raging deep within her and she would need time before she would be ready to talk.

How long they sat there, he couldn't be sure. The light in the room had diminished to dusk now that the sun had found its evening resting place. There had been complete silence save the occasional exhale of a deep breath or the rustle of clothing as she tried to prevent the damp spot on his shirt from growing any more. Joseph knew he had to be patient; Clarisse was a woman who would not talk about something until she had sorted out the emotions. She was not a woman who "lost" it; rather she was one whose calm demeanor and objectivity was very adept at helping others through their emotional crises. He smiled a bit to himself remembering the one time he had seen her really lose it…that had been the day she had turned her back on their love for what they believed would be the last time and he had decided to move on with his life.

Fortunately, that story had had a happy ending. Unlike tonight, Mia's interference had proven very helpful for their relationship. He was unsure what the final verdict would be for the two women. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder gently. "We should go up to our room, dear, it's getting late."

"You go ahead; I won't be able to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet; I'm not ready."

"I'm here to listen whenever you are. Until then, I shall wait with you."

Clarisse didn't respond other than to nod her head. She didn't like feeling this way…she was torn. Part of her was very happy for her friend. She always knew Charlotte was destined for great things and had accepted that, eventually, destiny would take her away from the Palace and from her. It was the timing that had thrown her; that, and the fact that Charlotte hadn't spoken to her privately about this. It was that fact that had hurt her the most. Clarisse could only draw one conclusion from this turn of events…it was obvious that Charlotte didn't feel the same way about their friendship as she did. She sighed again and made no effort to stop the tears that now fell freely.

Joseph picked up his precious bundle and carried her the short distance to their suite. He was thankful that he didn't have to traverse the steps. As a younger man, he would have carried her to the ends of the earth; so even though the years had been kind to him…he was grateful that no stairs were involved in tonight's journey. The guard smiled gently at him and opened the door for Joseph.

Clarisse slept throughout the journey; her emotions finally getting the best of her. She felt herself being lowered gently on the bed. "Joseph?"

"Yes, love?"

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes; and I determined that sleeping on the couch in the library was not a good idea for our backs, hips…well, in general, not a good idea."

She smiled sleepily, her eyes still closed. "Probably not."

Joseph sat down on the bed beside her and gently stroked her cheek. "We should get ready for bed.

"Can you turn the lights down? My eyes don't want to face the light just yet."

Joseph complied. The harsh light from the lamp extinguished thereby allowing the gentle moonbeams flooding through the window to mutely light the room. Clarisse opened her eyes slightly and pulled Joseph towards her. The need to feel as close as possible to Joseph tonight asserted itself again. Her soul needed the comfort; her body needed the reassurance of human touch; and, her mind needed to forget the pain of the last few hours. Her hand caressed his cheek; she loved the look of pure love that shone on his face when she shared this affectionate gesture with him. But the days of sharing only loving looks was over and she let her hand slide to his neck to pull him close to her body.

The passion, though intense, remained at a smolder. Tonight was about comfort and love; they shared so many emotions and both were adept at communicating that without words. The kiss served its purposes pushing away the hurt and loss that had consumed her for the past several hours. Once she felt a little stronger, she whispered. "Joseph?"

"Yes, my love."

"Promise you'll never leave me – no matter what opportunities may come your way."

He rose to look into those beautiful blue eyes that had captured him from the first moment he saw her. "There is nothing I want more than to spend forever in your arms."

"So you promise?" She wanted to hear the words.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead before whispering in her ear. "I promise."

_***_

When Clarisse opened her eyes, she was momentarily confused. She was no longer in the library. Rather, she found herself surrounded by the comfort of her own bed. As she made her way to the bathroom, her muscles screamed from being in one position too long yesterday and perhaps from her activities with Joseph as well. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy from the tears that had insisted on falling. Joseph had been so sweet, so understanding – she was truly blessed to have him in her life.

"Good morning, Darling."

She turned and smiled in his direction. "Morning."

"Your tea is in the sitting room."

"Thank you, Joseph…for everything." Her hand caressed his cheek. Catching a glimpse of herself in the dresser mirror, she offered. "I fear it may take me a while to become presentable."

His arms circled her waist from behind. "You will look beautiful, as always, my dear."

She chuckled. "And you are quite biased or blind."

He laughed. "Perhaps; but I'm correct. Come now, have some tea – it will make you feel better."

After they shared their breakfast in companionable silence, Joseph decided to broach the subject, once again. "I think you should speak with Charlotte today."

There was considerable silence before she answered. "To what end? I won't be able to make her stay; she's already made her decision. Nothing I have to say will change her mind…no matter how much I want her to stay."

"She's your friend; you should talk about it – if, for no other reason, than that." Joseph knew she was hurting; but also knew there was precious little he could do for her…this was between her and Charlotte.

"Perhaps in time; but I'm not ready to talk about it right now." With that statement she stood, kissed him and went to the bathroom to prepare for her day.

Joseph watched her walk away. He hoped she realized that time was no longer on her side…the clock was ticking and soon the opportunity for a face to face conversation with her best friend would no longer be possible. Denial was a comforting emotion but a deceptive one – one that could cause his beautiful wife to lose precious time with her closest friend.

Over the next few weeks, life had returned to some semblance of normal. Clarisse had chosen the course of denial and Charlotte seemed content to let her journey down that path. A few weeks later, Clarisse decided to reach out in an effort to ease the awkwardness between them. She found Charlotte in the kitchen making a sandwich for lunch. "Charlotte?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

The use of her title stung a bit; Clarisse had thought they had moved beyond that…but figured her behavior over the past few weeks had justified the response. She took a deep breath, smiled and forged ahead. "I was wondering if you might join me for dinner this evening. Joseph is having a – I believe he called it a poker night with the boys – I thought it would be nice for you and I to have some quality time together."

"I'm sorry; I can't." Charlotte replied.

"Oh, alright, I understand."

Seeing the disappointment in her friend's face, Charlotte added. "I'm sorry; I would love to…it's just that I already have other plans. Some friends from school and I are meeting at "The Genovian Grill" for dinner."

"I see…well, of course, enjoy your time with your friends." Clarisse was disappointed. Her avoidance of the issue had already cost her several weeks and now it appeared old friends of Charlotte's were coming out of the woodwork to bid her a happy farewell.

"Maybe next time?" Charlotte offered.

"Of course; I will see you later." She forced a smile for Charlotte's behalf.

"Clarisse?"

Clarisse stopped and turned around. "Yes, Charlotte?"

"Nothing has to change…we'll still be friends. We will still be able to talk and visit. I promise." Charlotte placed a hand on Clarisse's arm.

Clarisse offered a sad smile and pulled Charlotte into a hug. "I know you believe that, Charlotte and I hope you are right."

**xx**

It was late when Joseph let himself into their suite. Clarisse was sitting on her favorite chaise watching the fire blaze. He stood there a moment just watching her…the flames casting orange shadows over her white satin pajamas. "You didn't have to wait up, dear."

"I couldn't sleep."

Joseph came and sat next to her. "What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" The concern was evident in his voice.

Clarisse continued to stare ahead into the flames. "She thinks nothing will change."

"Who?"

"Charlotte."

He nudged her over enough to sit beside her. Her body adjusted to accommodate his. He didn't say anything for a while. Finally he asked. "So what happened that keeps you from believing her?"

It took several minutes before she finally spoke. "It was a long time ago – before I married Rupert. There was a woman who was about ten years older than me. Her name was Angelique; she was my best friend. I confided in her about everything going on in my life. I shared my excitement and fear over my arranged marriage, being future Queen, and trying to love a man that I hardly knew. She was a wonderful listener and always gave me the advice I needed to hear."

"Sounds like she was a very good friend." Joseph offered quietly.

"She was the best."

"I don't remember you mentioning her before."

"That's because it has been too painful to speak of since we parted ways."

"What happened?"

"Life."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I was concerned about our friendship changing once I moved to the palace. She assured me that nothing would change…that my moving out of the neighborhood wouldn't affect our friendship." She paused as if reflecting and remembering a painful time from long ago. "At first, she was right – nothing changed. But as time went on, we spoke less and less…until one day – the communication dwindled to nothingness. My letters went unanswered and she never seemed be home when I called. I finally was able to reach her, after several attempts. Do you know what she said to me?" The tears had started to slowly slip from her sapphire pools, glistening on her cheeks in the firelight.

Joseph gently tried to wipe the tears away; only to have those be replaced by fresh ones. "Tell me, love."

She turned from the fire to look at the man who had shared so much of her life. She had shared most, but not everything. The scars from Angelique had lasted a life time. She cupped his face in her hand and sought comfort deep within his gentle features. "She said that our lives had taken us too far apart and that I could no longer possibly understand where she was at in her stage of life no more than she could understand mine. I told her that I would like the opportunity to at least try…but she simply refused. I continued to send birthday cards and the occasional correspondence; there was never a response."

He pulled her fully into his embrace, realizing that the relationship with Angelique was a turning point in his wife's life. It had prevented her from letting people in…Charlotte had been the first in many years and now, with Charlotte leaving, Clarisse saw history about to repeat itself. It was no wonder she was having trouble coming to terms with this.

"She shut me out of her life and we have not spoken for years…how do friends let things like that happen?"

"As you said, life happens. That doesn't mean, though, that the same thing will happen with Charlotte – she is not the same person as Angelique."

"Perhaps, but I can't be sure. There is an age difference between us just like there was with Angelique; Charlotte is moving away – not far, but still away; and, I _know_ that things will change…they always do."

tbc


	2. Words Once Spoken Cannot be Taken Back

Chapter 2

The next few days found both Charlotte and Clarisse very busy…not together busy as they used to be; but still busy enough to keep them from broaching the subject of Charlotte's upcoming departure.

On Thursday, Clarisse received an invitation to attend the opera as an honored guest. She knew Charlotte loved the opera as well – so she decided to extend her an invitation. Perhaps outside the palace walls, they could talk about the subject they both had been so studiously avoiding. Clarisse was searching the Palace corridors and offices in search of her friend; but had been unsuccessful in the attempts to locate her. She bumped into Mia as she came out of kitchen.

"Oh Gramma – sorry I didn't mean to run into you." Mia exclaimed as she grabbed her Grandmother by the shoulders so she didn't fall over from the impact of their collision.

Clarisse was startled and couldn't believe she had not seen Amelia. "I'm sorry, Amelia, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm afraid I was distracted."

Mia was concerned about her Grandmother. Ever since she had let the proverbial cat out of the bag about Charlotte moving, she knew there was an underlying strain and tension in her elder that she could not seem to make go away despite her best efforts. She gave her Grandma a quick hug. "It's alright, Gramma. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Would you happen to know where Charlotte is? I can't find her anywhere."

Mia's smile broadened…glad she could help her Grandmother. "As a matter of fact I do know. She is at Ambassador Marquez's office reviewing the details of her assignment and finalizing her living arrangements – things like that."

Mia's smile disappeared as Clarisse's countenance fell. "I see."

She spoke quickly in an effort to, once again, do some damage control. "If you need to speak to her or reach her, we can email her. She checks her Blackberry regularly."

Confusion clouded Clarisse's features. "She gets her mail on a piece of fruit? Seriously, Amelia, I am in no mood to play games."

Mia tried hard not to giggle at the image her Grandmother had just put into her head. The years of Princess and Queen lessons had paid off, however, and she patiently replied. "No, Gramma, a Blackberry is a phone that also has the ability to receive electronic mail. I have the address that we can send it to and I will be happy to help you…if you like."

Clarisse hesitated – she really had NO idea what Amelia was talking about. However, if it allowed her to send the invitation to Charlotte in a more timely manner rather than waiting for her return…whenever that may be; then it was worth a try. She wanted to prove to Joseph she really was trying to reach out to Charlotte. "That would be nice, Amelia. Thank you."

"Sure, no problem; let's go to my office."

A few moments later, Clarisse was staring at a computer monitor wondering whatever had happened to the good ol' fashioned post office with stamps, stationary and the beauty of a hand written note. She shook her head as she watched Amelia "sign in" to what she referred to as an email account and type in a strange series of letters and numbers that she assured her would allow Charlotte to receive the information. Mia waited patiently while Clarisse handwrote the invitation.

"_Charlotte…I have received an invitation to attend the final performance of Mozart's "The Magic Flute" at the Genovia Opera House on Saturday at 8:00 pm. I know you enjoy the opera; I would love for you to join me as my guest. Please let me know so that I can make proper arrangements…perhaps we can have dinner before? Clarisse."_

Clarisse watched with a tinge of disbelief as Mia typed her words on the screen and then hit the "send" button as her personal message disappeared – only to be replaced by a "Message Sent" notice on the screen. "OK, Gramma, I will let you know as soon as she replies."

"Very well; I will be in the library." Clarisse kissed the top of Mia's head. "Thank you, dear."

**

A few hours later Jennifer, Mia's new assistant, found Clarisse in the library reading through an in-depth synopsis of the opera she would be attending that weekend. "Your Majesty?"

""Yes, Jennifer; how are you today?" Clarisse asked, smiling up at the young woman.

"Fine, thank you. Her Majesty, Queen Amelia, asked me to deliver this to you." Jennifer handed a sealed envelope to Clarisse.

"Well, thank you. Did she happen to say what it was? I don't understand why she would need to send me something in a sealed envelope…"

"No ma'am, she didn't say anything to me – just asked me to deliver it to you."

"Understood; thank you for bringing it to me." Clarisse felt a sense of dread as she opened the envelope.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty."

Clarisse gingerly tore the seal bearing Mia's Royal Crest. As she read the contents of the envelope, she felt hurt…then, surprising even to herself, she felt anger.

"_Clarisse, thank you so much for the invitation – I would love to see "The Magic Flute" with you. Unfortunately, I have already promised Shades that we would spend the evening together. I'm sorry. Perhaps next time? Love, Charlotte."_

Clarisse moved quickly to Mia's office. She brushed by Jennifer's desk, ignoring her questions and concern. "Amelia!"

Mia looked up from her computer; she had anticipated that her Grandmother would be upset when she read the printout of the email. "Yes, Grandmother?"

"I want you to send another one of those b-mails or whatever letter it is to Charlotte." She declared with urgency.

Mia knew that she was going to have to use all of her diplomacy skills here to prevent her Grandmother from doing something she would regret later. Clarisse was not normally a woman of impulse reactions; but this ordeal with Charlotte had pushed buttons in her Grandmother that Mia had no idea even existed prior. It was intriguing and disconcerting all at the same time. "Sure, Grandma, I can send another E-mail." She stressed the correct letter in the acronym, but opted against pointing it out directly to the angry woman standing in front of her. "What do you want it to say?"

Mia typed quickly and struggled in her mind to find a way out of the regret her Grandmother was about to create in her life.

"_Charlotte. I will concede to your wishes. My attempts to arrange time for us to be together have been unsuccessful. If you can find time in your schedule to fit me in – let me know. Otherwise, I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. Enjoy your evening with Shades. Clarisse."_

"That's all, Amelia – you can send it now." Clarisse's face was still flushed with a tinge of anger and a great deal of disappointment. She turned away and gazed out the window to avoid her Granddaughter's pitying gaze.

"Are you sure, Gramma?"

"Yes."

Clarisse heard the click of the mouse and knew she had just potentially destroyed the fragile tendrils of her friendship with Charlotte; but her hurt was too poignant at that moment to even care. She turned on her heels without another word and left.

**A few hours later**

"Clarisse?" Joseph called out in an effort to locate his wife in the darkened library.

He didn't hear an answer; but was confident she was somewhere in the vast room filled with pages and pages of wisdom, stories, and history. He rounded the corner and found her staring out the window…uncustomary tears staining her face. The anger was long gone and now the pain of regret was clearly etched on her delicate features.

Clarisse felt strong arms surround her from behind; but found little comfort in the warm embrace tonight. She had let her anger get the best of her and had spoken words that she could not take back. Charlotte was busy with preparations and saying goodbye to all of her friends and family here in Genovia…and, simply put, Clarisse was jealous.

"I appreciate the effort, Joseph; but I'm afraid not even you can fix this." She offered.

Joseph kissed her gently on the neck before softly asking. "What is it that cannot be fixed?"

She sighed. "Once words have been spoken they cannot be taken back."

"That is true. What words do you wish you could take back?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter now…" She paused and then added as an afterthought, "if people still used the post office to communicate, I wouldn't be in this mess."

He had to laugh at her statement. "I beg your pardon?"

She turned, slightly agitated that he was laughing at her. "Never mind!" She started to pull away from his grasp.

Joseph grabbed her hand. "Is this about the email this afternoon?"

His question made her stop in her tracks. "How did you know about that?"

Using their clasped hands, he guided them to their favorite "talking" place – the sofa in front of the large bay window that overlooked the mountains of Genovia. Even though the sun had long ago found its resting place, the full moon was casting its bright glow over the countryside. Joseph put his arm around her as she snuggled against him. "Oh Joseph, I've made such a mess of all of this. My emotions haven't been this jumbled since…well, since things got so difficult between you and I before we were married."

He squeezed her tightly, remembering the pain that they both had endured for about forty eight hours after her rejection of him that fateful day in the ballroom. "Things worked out alright then and they will this time as well."

She sighed heavily. "It certainly doesn't feel that way." She was quiet for a few moments before she continued. "I'm jealous. I've never felt that way before in my entire life; I don't know how to handle it." Clarisse admitted honestly.

Joseph considered her words; she was probably telling the truth. She had been groomed for the monarchy from the time she was a small child – her husband was to be the future King of Genovia; people clamored for attention and time from her; the best of everything had always been provided at her simple request. She was right – she probably had never had to experience feelings of jealousy – of this nature anyway. He secretly thought that there might have been times when she had been subconsciously jealous of those who did not lead a life of duty and service – who were free to pursue their own dreams and desires…but, then again, if that was all she had ever known…

Before he could respond, they heard the soft clack of heels outside the double doors and then the tell-tale sign that their quiet time was going to be interrupted as the door squeaked open. A familiar voice called out. "Gramma?"

Clarisse sat up and drew a deep breath. "Back here, Amelia."

They watched as Mia's form came into view in front of the window; her face difficult to read in the faint light provided. "Charlotte is back at the palace, Grandmother, and she is looking for you."

Another deep breath and slow exhale. "Very well." Never one to back away from life's problems, she figured she might as well get this over with. If she had ruined her friendship with Charlotte for forever, she might as well know sooner than later.

As Joseph stood and started to help his wife to her feet, Mia continued. "Before you see her, Grandma, there's something you need to know."

**


	3. We Should Talk

Chapter 3

"What is it, Amelia?" Clarisse didn't really want to hear whatever Mia was going to say; but didn't think she had much choice.

"Charlotte doesn't know about the email from this afternoon." She stated simply.

That got Clarisse's attention. "I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't send your reply to her email." She admitted.

"What? But I heard the click of the mouse just like before when you sent it." She was confused; but felt a small glimmer of hope that perhaps her words said in anger could actually be taken back.

"I'm sorry, Grandma; but I really didn't think you meant it. I figured you would regret it later, so I saved it as a draft rather than sending it. You do regret it, Grandmother, don't you? You really didn't mean to say that to Charlotte, did you?" Mia's voice held an edge of concern that perhaps she had misjudged the situation once again and prepared herself for the possible wrath of the former Queen of Genovia.

Instead of a tongue lashing, she felt the strong embrace of her Grandmother along with whispered gratitude. "Thank you…thank you, Amelia. I'm so glad you didn't send it. You were right."

Mia returned the embrace, grateful she had dodged a proverbial bullet. "You're welcome, Grandma."

Suddenly Clarisse straightened up and admonished. "Of course, you could have told me HOURS ago, young lady. I have had a dreadful afternoon!"

The smile that graced the young Queen's face was priceless as she replied, carefully stepping out of smacking range of her Grandmother. "Consider it your first 'best friend' lesson; never deal with a situation when you are angry."

Clarisse stopped a moment to consider that. She found irony in the fact that after all of the Princess and Queen lessons that she had provided Amelia over the years; she was now being schooled in how to be a best friend. As she had had precious few best friends over the years…four to be exact: Angelique, Rupert, Joseph and Charlotte…perhaps she could use some lessons in that area. She hugged Mia again. "Fair enough. Perhaps next time you could provide the lesson before I make the mistake, hmm?"

"Deal, Gramma. Now Charlotte is looking for you and you have less than two weeks before she leaves…I suggest you make good use of your time."

"Indeed." Clarisse turned to leave to find Charlotte. Once at the door, she turned to see Joseph with his arm around Amelia smiling at her. While she had not been blessed with an abundance of friends and family, she decided she had certainly been fortunate for those she did have. With renewed purpose, she set out to make things right with Charlotte.

**

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I would love to see "The Magic Flute" especially with you. It's just that I had already made plans." Charlotte offered as she and Clarisse sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"No, I'm sorry, Charlotte. I've been spending so much time avoiding the fact that you are truly leaving that I'm now scrambling to spend what precious time we have left together." Clarisse decided she had been in denial long enough...if she didn't face the facts now, she may never be able to make things right and would lose another best friend. She was grateful that Charlotte didn't know about the reply that had 'almost' been sent to her earlier that day.

Charlotte reached out and touched Clarisse's hand. "It's going to be alright; I promise. You worry far too much, Clarisse." She smiled in an effort to comfort her friend.

Clarisse hesitated for a few moments before answering. "There are some things we need to talk about, Charlotte…things I need to tell you that will help explain my, shall we say, apprehension over you leaving."

Charlotte noticed the serious countenance of her friend. "No time like the present."

"Usually I would agree; but it's been a very long and exhausting day. If your schedule permits, could we spend the day together one day next week? Whatever time you have available, I'll rearrange whatever is necessary on my side." Clarisse hated to put this off but knew herself very well – if she tried to tell Charlotte about Angelique tonight, she would start crying and she didn't want Charlotte to see her like that. She wanted their time together to be a positive memory not one where there were tears and pity…no, that was not what she wanted.

She looked up to see Charlotte typing on something that seemed to resemble a phone. "How about Thursday?" Her friend asked; her eyes still transfixed on the device.

"Is that your…what was it Amelia called it? Blackberry?" Clarisse asked, amazed that one small piece of equipment could do so many things.

Charlotte laughed. "That's right…it really is an amazing piece of technology. It keeps track of my schedule, reminds me of my appointments, takes phone calls, receives my mail and will even play music for me if I want."

Clarisse stood and chuckled. "I had something very similar to that before."

Charlotte stood and started to walk out of the kitchen with her arm through Clarisse's. "Really? I don't remember that."

"Well, I referred to mine as my dear friend, Charlotte." Clarisse teased, squeezing her hand.

Joseph heard the resounding laughter from the ladies from out in the corridor and knew everything was going to be alright.

**The following Thursday**

The day started with brunch at Charlotte's favorite restaurant for breakfast, "Pyrus Pears & Pancakes". Clarisse smiled brightly as she saw Charlotte attack a double stack of pancakes with pear syrup. "You do seem to enjoy that immensely, my dear." Clarisse teased.

Charlotte returned her smile. "This place is one of the many things that I will miss in Genovia; the pear syrup here is just divine."

"Perhaps I can arrange to have some sent to you. Although…" Clarisse added with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "If I don't, you may have to come back and visit more often!"

Charlotte laughed. "I'm certain there are things…people…far more important than pear syrup that will bring me home often for visits." She emphasized her point by grasping Clarisse's hand and squeezing it affectionately.

Both women paused for a moment, fighting back the tears that threatened to break through their invisible barrier and spill onto their smiling faces. Clarisse returned the gesture and then hastily changed the subject. "Well, I shall certainly hold you to that, young lady. Speaking of your departure, I've taken the liberty of planning a little going away party for you next Friday evening before you leave on Sunday." Clarisse continued quickly as she sensed Charlotte was about to object. "Just a small gathering, consisting mostly of your friends from the Palace, along with a 'few of your favorite things'…I will make sure to add pear syrup to the menu to go along with those already selected."

Objections were forming on Charlotte's lips. "Clarisse, it really isn't necessary. I appreciate the gesture…but really…"

Clarisse interrupted. "Tosh, Charlotte, don't even think we are going to let you leave without properly saying good bye. Besides…" She cut her eyes in a way that a Mother uses when she is reprimanding an errant child. "You owe me."

The objecting frown curled upwards into a small smile. "And just exactly how, my friend, do you determine that I 'owe' you?"

"Let me count the ways…First, you failed to tell me yourself that you were leaving. Second, it is a tradition and you KNOW how much of a traditionalist I am. Third, I know you are too kind to leave without letting those who love you the most give you a proper send off. Finally, as I was instrumental in teaching you all about diplomacy; which has, no doubt, resulted in you securing the position of Diplomatic Attaché which is taking you away from us…it is the least you can do." Clarisse had been ticking the items off on her fingers as she related them to Charlotte. Her expression softened as she found Charlotte's eyes, delivering the final blow that she knew would secure her agreement. "Please, Charlotte, let me do this for you."

Charlotte knew when she had been defeated. She threw her hands up in a mock gesture of surrender. "You win! How can I argue with such diplomatic arguments and emotional blackmail?" She teased.

Clarisse beamed. "It's settled then. I'll handle all the details – you just show up looking as beautiful as you always do at 7:00 p.m. on Friday."

Her friend saluted and replied. "Yes, ma'am!"

After breakfast, they spent some time shopping at some of their local favorites, enjoying the camaraderie that years of friendship brings. They shared laughter and recalled some of their more memorable adventures together at the Palace. As the day drew to a close, the ladies found themselves, once again, sitting at a table enjoying the finest that Genovia had to offer at "The Royal Grill" aptly named because it had always been a favorite of the Kings and Queens of Genovia for many years. Clarisse also liked it because it offered her more privacy as there was a secluded dining area available for those who were trying to avoid the public eye.

"The seafood and wine are excellent, Clarisse; this was a wonderful choice." Charlotte offered before taking another bite of her garlic shrimp.

Clarisse finished a bite of her salmon and then replied. "I know this place is recognized for their award winning steaks; but I have always preferred their seafood. It's one of my favorite places to eat when I'm away from the Palace."

"No argument here." Charlotte smiled. After a few moments, her countenance turned a little more serious. "Clarisse?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk about this now? It's been a wonderful day and it's not my intention to mess it up; but I think it is important we have "the talk" don't you?"

Clarisse set her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Yes, I think it's time."

With only a hint of the emotion that she had used to tell Joseph about her experience with Angelique, she relayed the events that occurred decades ago that had impacted her life so significantly. As she finished, she found Charlotte's understanding gaze. "So, you see, when I learned that you were leaving…and you told me nothing would change, I had history on my side that firmly contradicted that notion."

"It must have been very hard for you…I had no idea." She offered. "But, you should know that it doesn't mean that it's always like that. You need to have a little faith in me and our friendship." Charlotte gently admonished.

Clarisse smiled. "I know you're right and I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm afraid that I have limited experience in the best friend area. Although, Amelia has generously decided that she will provide best friend lessons to me – as a way of saying thank you for all of the Princess and Queen lessons I forced her to endure."

Charlotte laughed. "I'm sure they will be highly entertaining at any rate."

The two women spent a few moments in companionable silence, enjoying their respective wine choices: Riesling for Charlotte and Italian Pinot Grigio for Clarisse. Finally, Charlotte spoke. "I suppose I should make my confession now…" She offered hesitantly.

Clarisse looked up, surprise coloring her features. "Confession? Whatever could you be talking about, Charlotte?"

"I was worried about our friendship as well." She stated matter of factly.

"How so?"

"I've never understood, really, why you and I are friends – we are so different. I understood it, to a point, when we worked together every day. To be honest, I didn't expect it to continue and strengthen after you married Joseph and Amelia took the throne."

Clarisse was shocked; she never realized Charlotte felt that way. She sought to reassure her. "Perhaps the fact that I enjoy your company is reason enough? You make me laugh, you are a wonderful listener, we share many common interests…despite our age difference, and I find your caring heart and gentle spirit makes me want to strive to be a better person."

"I didn't realize…you've never said anything…"

A rueful smile lit across Clarisse's features. "Another fault of mine, I'm afraid – I always think people know what I'm thinking or how I feel. If it's any consolation, Joseph could certainly be a witness to that character flaw of mine."

Charlotte smiled and squeezed Clarisse's hand again. "Perhaps you are a little hard on yourself…you might have been that way a long time ago, I can't say as I didn't know you then. I do know the woman you are now and she is very kind, caring and has worked very hard on letting people in behind those carefully constructed walls."

"Another reason I will miss you – who will feed my ego then…hmm?" She laughed.

"I'm sure Joseph will be happy to pick up any slack my leaving will create." Charlotte teased.

"I'm sorry I didn't share these things with you earlier…so much time was wasted – even before I knew you were leaving. I regret not taking advantage of every opportunity to spend time with you and share more of…well…me." Clarisse offered honestly.

"I'm sorry as well. I guess that old adage is true…you don't know what you have until it's gone. Fortunately for us, though, we WILL see each other again and we now know how precious our friendship is. I know we are two very smart women who will not make the same mistake again."

"Indeed we are, Charlotte…indeed we are."

**Friday evening – the night of Charlotte's going away party**

True to her word, Clarisse had planned everything down to the last detail…including small bottles of pear syrup from the pancake house that served as favors at each place setting. She even had hired an outside company…approved by the security team, of course, to serve the meal so that all of Charlotte's former co-workers in the palace could join in the festivities.

Charlotte arrived promptly at 7:00 p.m. as instructed, looking stunning in the dark blue satin dress overlaid with lace. Shades was escorting her and had donned a black tux with a matching tie and cumber band in the same color as Charlotte's dress.

Clarisse and Joseph were playing host and hostess. "You look beautiful, Charlotte." She praised and then turned to her escort. "And you look rather handsome yourself, Scott. It's nice to see you without your sunglasses on for a change."

Shades blushed at the compliment from his former Queen. "Thank you, ma'am…as for the glasses, well, I promised Charlotte – otherwise…"

Joseph gave him a knowing smile as he teased. "The heart does things for reason – that reason cannot understand."

Clarisse playfully hit Joseph on the arm. "That's enough you two. As the guest of honor has arrived, I think we should get started."

The next few hours passed by in a blur for Charlotte as they ate delicious food, danced to beautiful music and, mostly importantly, received well wishes and parting gifts from all of her friends. Just as she thought the night was about to end, she heard the voice of her closest friend ring out over the noise of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention, please?" The room quieted immediately. Joseph smiled in admiration over his wife's ability to command a crowd of people with something as simple as a question.

"For our final entertainment tonight; and…" She looked in Charlotte's direction with a heartwarming smile. "as MY gift to my dearest friend, Charlotte. I have arranged for the star of "The Magic Flute", Genovia's own, Anna Netrebko, to perform the opening aria "O zittre nicht, mein lieber Sohn" in her role as The Queen of the Night. Please join me in welcoming her to the stage."

The applause was thunderous as Anna took the stage and performed the aria. Charlotte had tears in her eyes, not only for the beautiful music which she had been unable to hear when she had to forego the night at the opera; but also for the thoughtful gift from her friend. She smiled to herself; sometimes there were definite benefits to having a former queen as your best friend.

Finally the night came to an end and the last guest had either returned home or to their suite in the residential portion of the castle. Charlotte gave Clarisse a big hug. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. It was…perfect."

"Especially since you didn't have to look after Lord Palimore, right?" Clarisse teased and was rewarded with a hearty laugh from Charlotte.

"Especially because of that!"

The two embraced one more time before being led away by their respective escorts. Charlotte stopped and turned back to view the Grand Ballroom, still filled with decorations and so many memories of her life here in the palace. A solitary tear slipped down her cheek as she realized that she would be leaving the life she had come to know and love and that things, though they would still be here when she returned for a visit, would never be the same again.


	4. Older and Wiser

Chapter 4

Clarisse lay awake staring into the darkness. She had mixed emotions about the next twenty four hours. She was excited for her friend – happy that she was spreading her wings and getting the opportunity to fulfill a lifetime of training and dreaming; Clarisse was happy that she had at least been able to play a role in her development. She was relieved that they had finally had had a chance to talk – no share was a better word. Telling the story of Angelique had been good for her soul; and while she knew the wounds would never fully heal, the pain lessened each time she faced it. Finally, she was sad and fearful. Neither she nor Charlotte truly knew what the future would hold for their friendship; but as she promised – she would remain optimistic that even though things would change – the friendship would remain strong.

All too soon, morning came as the sun – unrelenting in its rising each day – brought about the fateful day that would take Charlotte away from her. She stared out the small portion of the window made available by the slight parting of the drapes, the rays streaming through the room and across the bed. She felt Joseph's arm slip over her body and pull her close. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as he placed a good morning kiss on the curve of her shoulder.

"Not really; but I didn't expect to." She answered quietly.

Joseph pulled her closer to offer support. She continued. "I'm alright though, Joseph; I'm at peace with what will happen today. I still don't want it to happen; but as I can't change the inevitability of it occurring, acceptance is the only reasonable course."

He turned her head to kiss her softly. "Spoken like a true friend."

She returned his kiss, communicating in her actions how much she loved him and the level of friendship they shared. "Don't think for a moment, though, that I would let you go without a fight."

Joseph's eyes darkened as they reflected a passion and intense love that he had never felt for another person. "Never think for an instant that I would ever leave you. You, my dear, are stuck with me."

Clarisse pulled him to her – willing to forestall the beginning of the day for just a while longer. "Mmm sounds like heaven to me…"

****

The sun rested high in the afternoon sky; the crisp winter air seemed to accentuate every piece of landscape and foliage giving it a pristine feel as nature enjoyed its much deserved hibernation. Inside the palace walls, the Royal "family" had just settled in for the final meal they would share together for a while. Joseph and Clarisse sat on one side of the table; Shades and Charlotte on the other with Mia sitting at the head. Nicholas had also been invited as well. The group was carrying on normal mealtime conversation; but the mood was more somber than usual. Clarisse was making a concerted effort to not state the obvious and she prayed that Amelia would demonstrate the same discretion. Finally Shades stood and raised his glass. "I would like to propose a toast."

Everyone stopped eating and looked in his direction, somewhat surprised as he had never been one to say much or draw attention to himself. "To Charlotte…for having the courage to pursue her dreams – may she find them, live them, and then may they bring her home once again."

The words were spoken with love, although they all knew the sentiment was bittersweet as he was sacrificing much to stay and continue to do his duty to protect the Queen while Charlotte went away to pursue her destiny. It was his way of supporting her; but also asking her to come home to him at some point in the future. Emotion hung heavily in the air and tears threatened to spill. Joseph stood and raised his glass. "To Charlotte"

One by one each person at the table stood and raised their glass, echoing the sentiment, until Charlotte stood and replied. "Thank you for the love and support you have shown me. I love each of you very much. Now, before the food gets too cold…I would like to remind each of you that I am simply moving to Spain for a while – not dying. So can we finish eating before I have to catch my plane?" Her smile was infectious and broke the tense mood.

Clarisse was impressed – Charlotte had just diplomatically diffused a situation and restored a sense of norm to the group. A sense of pride spread through her as she realized that this amazing woman was her friend…her best friend. She caught Charlotte's gaze and indicated her approval with a slight nod of her head. The two women shared a knowing smile and then returned their attention to the dessert being placed in front of them.

All too soon, it was time for Charlotte to leave. Clarisse stood watching as each person said good bye, wondering how she could imprint this moment in her mind forever. She wanted to remember her friend's smile; the way her eyes lit up when she talked and sparkled when she laughed; the way her perfume smelled; and, most importantly, the warmth and love she felt when they embraced. She knew she would miss the smiles and the hugs most – there was something about a hug from your best friend that was unlike anything else…defying explanation. While she would, of course, continue to enjoy hugs from Joseph and Amelia – those were borne from different emotions and would not begin to fill the gap that would be left with Charlotte's departure.

Finally, the moment arrived. Charlotte stood in front of her and offered quietly. "It's time, Clarisse – I must go."

Not trusting herself to speak, Clarisse simply nodded and pulled Charlotte into her arms and held her tightly. Neither tried to stop the well deserved tears that trickled down their cheeks. After several moments, she knew it was time to let go. She whispered in her ear, "I love you my friend and I shall miss you."

Charlotte squeezed tightly one last time in response. "I love you too and I will see you soon."

They parted and Clarisse gently admonished. "See that you do."

The five stood and watched as Charlotte walked out the front palace doors, down the steps and out of their lives. When she reached the door of the car that was waiting to take her to the airport, she stopped and, for a moment, Clarisse thought she might turn one last time to wave or seek one final glimpse of the place that had been her home for so many years. Instead she watched Charlotte's shoulders rise and fall as though she had taken a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. Then, without a look back, she climbed in the car and was whisked away to the new chapter in her life.

She felt Joseph's arm around her waist. "Shall we go to the library? I know you enjoy the view and we might be able to catch a glimpse of Charlotte's plane as it climbs to the clouds headed towards Spain."

She turned and smiled. "You are so very sweet; but I promised Amelia I would help her look over some trade agreements and provide a few pointers for a meeting has tomorrow afternoon."

"As you wish, my love; I will be in the security room trying to console Shades. Something tells me he's going to be using a lot of his frequent flyer miles to visit Spain." Before leaving he pulled Clarisse into his arms. "I'm here if you need me." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

Before she could respond, Joseph felt a strong vibration between their bodies. "What the?" He exclaimed.

Clarisse jumped but immediately brought her hand to the source of the disruption. She pulled a cherry red Blackberry from her suit pocket. She tapped the screen and smiled.

Mia spoke up before anyone else could say anything. "Grandma, is that the new Blackberry? Where did you get it and how did you learn to use it?" She was completely in awe of the smooth way her grandmother handled the technologically complex device.

She beamed her response. "It was a parting gift from Charlotte. She promised to, I believe it's called 'text' me on a regular basis. I just got a message from her inviting me to dinner when she's back in town for a trade convention in a few weeks."

"Very cool, Gramma, I'm impressed." Mia offered.

"Why thank you, dear. I should let you know that I prefer to call mine a Strawberry as it is most definitely red."

Mia started to explain the name had nothing to do with the color; but decided there was no use in 'sassing' her grandmother. "Strawberry it is, Gramma. Shall we go work on those contracts? I hear there's a new diplomatic attaché in Spain and I want to be ready to negotiate with her in a few weeks!"

***

A few hours later, Clarisse sat at the antique roll top desk in the front room of her suite. The Strawberry sitting on the corner, patiently waiting for any incoming messages; a piece of her personal stationery sitting in the middle of her desk, waiting for the broad and bold stroke of a pen to fill its pages with the beauty of the written word. She let her hand run softly over the paper, feeling the texture under her fingertips. Perhaps technology had allowed us to communicate more efficiently; but sometimes efficiency wasn't enough.

She took a deep breath and picked up her writing instrument and began to pen the words that she hoped would help her, once and for all, bring closure to a chapter in her life that had held power over her for far too long…

_Dear Angelique…_

The End

EPILOGUE

**Three weeks later**

"Clarisse – you must stop – you will wear the carpet out." Joseph gently admonished as he referenced the pacing his wife had been doing for the past few hours.

She stopped. "I'm anxious, Joseph. What if her flight gets delayed and she doesn't have time to meet? What if her duties keep her away? What if…"

Before she could get the last phrase out, Joseph interjected. "What if her car just pulled up?"

Clarisse looked up to see him standing at the window, smiling. "You're not, what is it Mia calls it? Playing with me, are you?" The question was tinged with a bit of apprehension and excitement.

"Never my dear; now I suggest you hasten down the corridor so you are there to meet her when she makes her way to the top of the palace steps."

His smile spread as his wife hurriedly made her way out of the suite. "You're welcome." He said to the now closed door.

Charlotte was just making her way through the double doors as Clarisse came into the foyer. Within moments the two friends were locked in a tight embrace, enjoying simply being together again. Finally, Charlotte spoke, though still not relinquishing her hold on Clarisse. "How are you my friend?"

Clarisse smiled. "Much older and wiser since the last time you saw me."

"Diplomacy dictates I don't comment on the older part of your statement." Charlotte teased. "I am intrigued by the wiser, though."

"Because I've learned that leaving doesn't have to mean the end; rather it can be a path to a stronger friendship – one that will stand the trials of time and distance; a friendship like the path that you and I now walk down…apart, yet together."

Charlotte rewarded her with a heartwarming smile. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

The End


End file.
